The use of headsets in both the office and mobile environments has become commonplace. One problem with headset telephones, however, is that passers-by may be unaware that the user of a headset telephone is carrying on a conversation, and may therefore not afford the headset user the same deference as when a telephone user is holding a telephone handset to his or her ear. On the other hand, passers-by who notice that a headset user is wearing a headset may incorrectly assume that the user is carrying on a telephone conversation, possibly causing the passers-by to take unnecessary steps such as speaking in hushed tones or foregoing face-to-face conversations with the headset wearer, in order to avoid interrupting the non-existent telephone conversation.
Furthermore, headsets are not only used with telephony systems but are widely used in a variety of computer and other multimedia applications, particularly with the convergence of computer and telephony technologies. Examples of headsets designed to connect to computers or other processor-based hosts include those adapted for various applications such as computer telephony (generally referred to as softphones), voice recognition, language or speech learning, audio listening for music, training, video, etc., and/or video game systems. Headsets can be used with softphones, landline telephones, and mobile telephones.
In order to prevent interruptions of phone conversations when a headset is in use it is desirable to have some sort of visual indication that the headset wearer is actively engaged in a phone conversation. With handsets this is intrinsically obvious but headsets may be worn whether or not the user is actually engaged in a telephone call. In the prior art, there have been devices for indicating to onlookers that a user is on a telephone call and should not be disturbed or interrupted. However, in the prior art, devices for indicating headset activity have had only limited applications and limited operational flexibility.
As a result, improved methods and apparatuses for indicating device activity are needed.